Rondas de prefectos
by LunaHHr
Summary: Secuela al último capítulo de Sonrisa tuya, suspiro mío. [Dramione. Lemmon.] Hermione se le ocurre ser voluntaria para las rondas extras de prefectos y Draco quiere morirse con aquello, aunque quizá sea una buena oportunidad para decirle lo que sólo por cartas le ha dicho, ¿no creen? / Cortito, pero bonito.


**Disclaimer** : Todos los derechos reservados para mi escritora británica favorita: **J.K Rowling**. Warner Bross  & Salamandra. La historia es de mi muy triste y retorcida imaginación. Esta historia se ha hecho por puro placer sin ningún fin en especial. _**Harry Potter**_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen (lamentablemente), yo sólo juego un poco con ellos.

 **Advertencia** : Tiene alto contenido _lemmon_ , así que se pide discreción. No para menores de edad. Advertidos.

 _Disfruten de la lectura como lo he hecho yo escribiendo..._

" **Ronda de prefectos"**

 **Capítulo I:** **Lo sé, Draco**

La fiesta de disfraces había sido un éxito rotundo. Los alumnos de Hogwarts habían bailado a la par sin importar el origen de las casas que tuviera su pareja de baile. Comieron, bebieron y convivieron felices durante toda la noche. La directora McGonagall estaba tan encantada que incluso suspendió los proyectos que tenían los chicos en su materia. A Hermione no le agradó tanto porque ya tenía listo el suyo, y supuso que tendría que guardarlo por si en el futuro lo necesitaba.

Al día siguiente, después del medio día cuando todos ya no estaban tan desvelados por la fiesta de la noche anterior, tenían una reunión todos los prefectos y Delegados de Hogwarts. La directora quería felicitarlos por su labor y por la unión que vio en las casas. Los chicos estaban reunidos en el aula de costumbre para éste tipo de encuentros. Hufflepuffs, Slytherins, Ravenclaws y Gryffindors. Todos con caras de desvelados y somnolientos. Los Delegados estaban al frente, Draco y Hermione más juntos de lo usual, pero todos estaban tan ensimismados en tratar de no caer dormidos que no se dieron cuenta. Astoria fingía que no se daba cuenta, y Harry trataba de no cerrar los ojos todo lo posible para que la profesora no lo reprendiera.  
—Muy buenos días, chicos —saludó la profesora con voz grave—Puedo decir por sus caras que anoche la pasaron muy bien.  
Los chicos asintieron con la cabeza, algunos riendo por alguna cosa que recordaron y otros simplemente veían hacia la nada, logrando alcanzar cierto aspecto de zombie.  
—Lamento hacerlos venir aquí después de una desvelada pero quería felicitarles, sobretodo a nuestros Delegados por la idea y la inclusión de las casas que se vio la noche pasada.  
Los chicos asintieron con la cabeza sin muchas ganas.  
—Y necesito verificar la lista de rondas de los prefectos. Sobretodo la de los delegados, que tienen toda la mañana ocupada por las asesorías que dan y las noches con deberes...  
—No se preocupe, profesora—se atrevió a interrumpir Hermione con una sonrisa entusiasmada. Es como si a ella no le hubiera pesado dormirse casi a las 5:00 a.m. por haber hablado todo ese rato con cierto rubio.—He adelantado tareas suficiente, así que puedo tomar las rondas de algunos de mis compañeros que estén muy saturados.  
Draco quiso ahorcarla. ¿Por qué no le había dicho que tenía tiempo libre? Así podrían pasar más tiempo juntos. _Demonios, Granger,_ farfullaba el rubio mentalmente.  
—Y yo también, profesora,—se adelantó a decir el Slytherin como quien no quiere—Granger y yo podemos tomar las rondas de lunes a miércoles, y sólo estarían por ver las del jueves y viernes...  
—Lamento llegar tarde—dijo agitado Ron, con cabellos despeinados—¿Puedo pasar?  
—Claro que sí, Weasley. Llegas justo a tiempo para saber que además de tus rondas usuales harás las de jueves y viernes.  
Ron entró cabizbajo, sentándose detrás de Harry.  
—La parte norte la tienen los prefectos de Hufflepuff, ¿correcto?  
—Correcto, profesora—dijo Hannah Abbott mientras reprimía un bostezo.  
—Ravenclaw el ala oeste y Slytherin el sur.  
—Y Gryffindor la parte este. Los delegados la totalidad del castillo, incluyendo sus terrenos.  
Todos asintieron, ansiosos porque dijera la profesora que podían retirarse.  
—¿Realmente pueden con las rondas, chicos?—preguntó un poco dudosa a Hermione y Draco.  
Ambos asintieron, la chica más emocionada que él.  
—De acuerdo, pueden retirarse.  
Y sin necesidad de que lo repita una vez más, todos salieron despavoridos de ahí para seguir durmiendo.

 **...**

—Granger, ¿estás de acuerdo que ahora mismo podrías estar en la sala común leyendo un libro? —preguntó el rubio de mala gana mientras caminaban por los pasillos desolados de Hogwarts con sus varitas encendidas por un potente _Lumus_. Había pasado ya varias semanas desde la fiesta y ellos seguían teniendo esas rondas extras.  
Hermione lo miró extrañada.  
—¿Y por qué te importa tanto que yo lea o no?  
Draco se encogió de hombros.  
—Me gusta la forma que tienes de ignorar a medio mundo cuando estás leyendo. Es fascinante.  
La castaña se sonrojó.  
—Me gusta mirarte.  
—Basta.  
Él se rió divertido.  
—¿Te sigue resultando perturbador que Draco Malfoy te diga todas estas cosas?  
Ahora fue el turno de ella para reír, y asintió con la cabeza.  
—Aún no me creo que te guste una sangre sucia.  
Draco paró en seco y la tomó de la muñeca con suavidad.  
—No te digas así, Granger. No es gracioso.—mientras se lo decía, la iba tomando de la cintura y la acercaba a su cuerpo, mirándola seriamente. —Sólo lo es cuando yo lo digo.  
Hermione rodó los ojos y lo empujó lejos de ella.  
—Bueno, lo digo en serio. No lo digas.  
—¿Qué son esas luces cegadoras? —dijo una voz enojada y pastosa. Hermione pegó un saltito, adhiriéndose al cuerpo del rubio. —¡Niños insensatos! ¡Apaguen eso! ¿Qué no entienden que queremos dormir por aquí?  
Y en seguida todos los retratos comenzaron a quejarse.  
—Estamos haciendo rondas de prefectos, debemos ver que...  
—¡Alguien que le ponga un tapón a la boca de esa niña chillona!  
Hermione alzó las cejas ofendida. Y Draco reía divertido.  
—Creo que yo puedo hacer algo al respecto—le susurró en su oído, haciéndola temblar por completo.  
Apagaron sus _Lumus_ con un _Nox_ y Draco la arrastró a un pasillo que no contenía retratos, la presionó contra la pared.  
—Llevo toda la mañana queriendo tenerte así, Granger, y tú me lo has puesto difícil con tus miles de actividades por hacer.  
Hermione lo miró fijamente, no poniendo ninguna queja de que la presionara contra la pared, o que le tomara las muñecas para ponerlas de lado a lado.  
—Y encima, agregamos estas estúpidas rondas de prefectos, ¿quieres torturarme? ¿Es tu manera de decirme que te arrepientes? ¿Te quieres ir con...?  
Pero Draco no pudo terminar, ya que Hermione lo calló con un beso en la boca y pegándose más hacia él. No quería que las cosas entre ellos pasaran tan rápido, quería tomarse el tiempo de conocerlo más y ver si las cosas funcionaban como pareja, pero verlo ahí... Ligeramente despeinado, con esos ojos grises refulgiendo amor y deseo, su cuerpo fuerte y cálido, y esos labios, ¿cómo podía resistirse?  
—Hermione—susurró él entre besos—Hermione...  
Ella pasó sus manos por su cuello, hundiéndose en su cabello y acercándose hacia él, se atrevió a dar un pequeño saltito para pasar sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y arrancarle un ligero gruñido a Draco.  
—Puedo decirte, Draco, que cuando te miro, veo todo lo que podemos llegar a ser, y cuando te beso lo confirmo. No quería que las cosas avanzaran tan rápido porque no quería arruinar nada, pero, ¿cómo podríamos arruinar algo si esto se siente tan bien? —le dijo seria y con la mirada fija en sus ojos grises, tomándolo de la cara con ambas manos. —Dime, Draco, ¿no sientes que esto que vamos a comenzar...?  
—¿No tendrá fin?—la interrumpió, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. —¿Que al fin encontramos lo que nos hacía falta para seguir adelante? Eres mi chispa, Granger. Y te... —se detuvo, mirándola por completo.  
—No tienes que decirlo, Draco.—sonrió ella comprensiva. Pero no era eso, él realmente quería decirlo, pero le costaba tanto. Nunca se lo había dicho en persona, teniéndola en sus brazos y mirándola fijamente. Era algo... aterrador.  
—Ven—la puso en el suelo con tranquilidad y la llevó a su sala común. Dándole gracias a Merlín que ni Harry ni Astoria estuvieran despiertos. Hermione no dijo nada mientras la guiaba a su habitación. Una vez ahí, ella se sentó en la cama del chico, paciente a que Draco le dijera lo que iba a decirle.  
—Draco...  
—Nunca me había sentido de ésta manera, Hermione. Nunca me había enamorado de una persona. Jamás había querido hacer algo por alguien. No tenía tantas motivaciones en mi vida hasta que me percaté de que te amaba, que no era envidia ni odio lo que sentía por ti, que era admiración y deseo. Fui un idiota en el pasado contigo, te lastimé de muchas formas y jamás me lo voy a perdonar. Odio a ese Draco de mi pasado, ese niño engreído, arrogante y cobarde.  
Hermione le acarició la mejilla otra vez.  
—Sé que lo tuyo con el repetido es reciente, que no estás para tener una relación con alguien por el momento, pero sólo te pido que me dejes estar a tu lado, y que me dejes gritarle al mundo cuánto yo... —se detuvo otra vez, mirándola con intensidad.  
—Muéstrame cuánto lo haces—susurró la castaña—Si no puedes con palabras, hazlo con acciones.  
Draco asintió con la cabeza.  
—¿Qué mayor prueba que enfrentar al mundo entero diciéndole que...?  
—Bésame.  
Draco la miró dulcemente.  
—Claro que sí—la besó entusiasmado. Una, dos, tres veces.  
—Sabes a qué me refiero, Draco. Me tienes aquí, en tu habitación, completamente a tu merced con todo lo que me has dicho...  
—Lo que menos quiero es que pienses que yo sólo...  
—Sé que no.—lo interrumpió una vez más— Sé también que te gusta que sea independiente, y que no necesito de ningún hombre, ni de ti para alcanzar la felicidad plena, y lo sé, pero ¿por qué si te tengo aquí conmigo no puedo elegirte? Estar contigo, y además ser más que plena gracias a ti.  
—Sólo quiero que seas feliz.  
—Bésame.  
Y así lo hizo.  
La tomó de la mejilla con suavidad y la besó, lenta y concienzudamente. Le pidió permiso para introducir su lengua y que juntos tuvieran una lucha frenética de poder. La acercó a su cuerpo, le tocó los hombros por encima del uniforme y sin dejar de besarla sintió como ella se paraba para luego ponerse a horcajadas de él. Sintió que eso lo iba a volver loco, que no iba a poder controlarse y que se iba venir en ese momento. ¿Podía estar más preciosa? ¿Podía ser más sensual?

Poco a poco, de manera casi inconsciente ambos comenzaron a quitarse la ropa para dejarla en el suelo a pies de la cama. Hermione no sintió ninguna pena cuando quedó semi desnuda ante sus ojos grises. Muy al contrario, lo sintió como algo natural entre ellos. Como si en otras vidas ya se hubieran conocido y sólo fuera un reencuentro entre sus cuerpos. Las sensaciones que los besos del rubio le producían eran intensas, mágicas y abrumantes. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás por el placer y el rubio lo vio como una bienvenida a que sus pechos. Saboreó uno con lentitud, succionó y lamió toda su longitud mientras que con la otra mano acariciaba su espalda desnuda y llena de pecas; quería besarlas todas, y lo haría. Escuchó los gemidos de la castaña y eso aumentó el bulto que tenía en sus pantalones, Hermione lo sintió y no pudo evitar hacer fricción después de haberle quitado el cinturón y bajado el pantalón casi con desesperación. Draco la miraba embelesado, casi hipnotizado por la pasión que la castaña demostraba con él. Ambos gimieron cuando el contacto entre sus centros fue más fuerte.  
—Draco—gimoteó ella.  
Él la miró, con la mandíbula tensa y tratando de no gritar de placer por el simple contacto. Tenía la urgencia desesperada de poseerla ya mismo, pero no quería lastimarla. Sabía que él no era su primera vez, pero eso no significaba que ella era inmune a los posibles "peligros".  
—¿Puedo...?—preguntó tímidamente el rubio, sintiéndose el más marica de todos. Hermione sonrió ante ese gesto, y asintió con la cabeza para luego gemir cuando sintió los dedos de Draco introducirse en su centro.  
—Eres perfecta—le susurraba mientras introducía otro dedo en su centro y aumentaba el ritmo, sintiendo sus paredes húmedas y listas para él. —Eres encantadora, Granger.  
Ella sentía que estaba subiendo al cielo, que estaba a punto de estallar en mil pedazos y que ese colapso iba a ser el mejor de su vida. Es más, si iba a sentirse así cada vez que cayera al suelo, quería hacerlo siempre, pero con él.  
Hermione sintió algo duro en su entrada y abrió los ojos para mirar al rubio. Ahí estaban, ambos, excitados, agitados y con unas ganas salvajes de sellar su amor. Lentamente, Hermione fue hundiendose en él, aún en horcajadas y a orillas de la cama, sintiendo toda la longitud entrar en su interior. Abrió la boca, y dejó de respirar.  
—¿Te lastimo?—preguntó él preocupado, con cejas fruncidas.  
Ella negó con la cabeza, y comenzó a moverse con lentitud.  
—Oh, Granger—gimoteó Draco sin poder evitarlo—Granger—seguía diciendo mientras escuchaba los gemidos de la castaña y ambos aumentaban el ritmo. Besó su cuello, sus pechos, la agarró de los muslos, de su trasero, sintió las uñas de Hermione en sus hombros en su espalda, y el ardor de esos arañazos combinado con las embestidas que le proporcionaba a la castaña eran la gloria. Eso sin contar las caras y sonidos que ella hacía.  
—Oh, por... —la calló con un beso, introduciendo su lengua y haciendo que ella gimiera al triple. Habían estado manteniendo el ritmo por ya varios minutos, y ambos no venían que el final estuviera cerca, y los volvía locos, hasta que Hermione sintió espasmos por todo su cuerpo y comenzó a temblar, gritando fuerte y arañando un poco más la espalda del rubio. Draco se sentía de la misma manera, el aire le hacía falta pero no sé iba a detener hasta escucharla gritar bien alto, él mismo ya sentía que estaba a punto de explotar en su interior y se sentía tan intenso. No podía pensar en otra cosa que en los pechos de Hermione rebotando en su mirada, en sus cejas fruncidas al igual que su frente por el placer, sus labios rojos por los besos y porque ella no dejaba de morderse el labio tratando de no gritar de placer, el sudor que comenzaba a caerle entre sus pechos debido al esfuerzo físico que llevaban haciendo desde hace rato. Y al final, su mirada café que lo veía con lujuria, necesidad y pasión, pero sobretodo con amor. Ella lo quería, y la mejor forma de demostrárselo fue entregándose a él en cuerpo y alma. Así que cuando ambos llegaron al clímax, él se sintió muy seguro y satisfecho de gritarle cuánto la amaba.  
—Te amo—repitió—Te amo—le dijo otra vez con voz entrecortada. —Te amo—le besó la frente, la nariz, las mejillas, la tomó de la cintura y la puso en su cama para que ambos descansaran. —Te amo, Hermione Granger. ¡Te amo!  
Hermione le sonreía contenta, plena y satisfecha. Lo amarró de la cintura con sus piernas y le tomó el rostro con las manos.  
—Lo sé, Draco, yo también.

Y así ambos se dedicaron a conocer sus cuerpos en cada detalle, sin importarles aún después de horas de recibimiento y reconocimiento entre sus cuerpos que la luz del sol ya entraba por el ventanal del rubio. No les importó nada más que estar juntos. Ambos, al fin, habían encontrado esa pequeña pieza faltante en su rompecabezas y no estaban dispuesto a perderla nuevamente.

Luna **HHr**


End file.
